


Edo Natsu

by Grimreapersgolour1 (SansThePacifist)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/Grimreapersgolour1
Summary: (Play with my other story 'Edo Luce') What if Natsu went to Edolas during a mission with Erza as witness? How would Lucy join the guild in both worlds? Would there be an encounter with Phantom Lord? If so, how will they handle the Jupiter Cannon without Natsu? And what about the other events leading to Edolas? Is Team Natsu named after Natsu? Read to figure out? T to be safe! NaLu





	Edo Natsu

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Fairy Tail.

A darn mission. That is all it takes. Lisanna begged me not to take that mission, yet I did it anyways. It was only supposed to be a bet...

* * *

_Ten years ago, a seven year old Gray ran up to me._

_"Oi, Flame-Brain!" I turned my attention to that darn Ice-prick._

_"What Ice-princess!?" He glared but continued._

_"I bet 50J that you can't finish a this mission._ _Have Erza go with you 'cause it is almost a S class job." I glared at him but nodded._

_"Sure thing Sripper, I could destroy that mission anyday!"_

* * *

I really wish I hadn't taken that bet... Maybe I wouldn't be here...

* * *

_I was knocked out by the all-mighty Erza and thrown onto the train. I know becuase I woke up in the middle of the ride._

_"Nnghh..." She looked down to me._

_"Did you just wake up?" I nodded and then slumped over, suddenly sick._

_"Knock..mnnghh! Me... Out.." She sighed and knocked me out again before I could get the concept of what else was going on._

* * *

I should have just crawled out of the train while I could have... But then again, what would a seven year old know? Why am I realizing all of these things here and now?

* * *

_"NATSUU!" Erza said as the monster lunged at me, I was frozen in place. Oh my gosh... Was that my end..? I closed my eyes tightly then felt an unbearable pain go through my body. I flew into the air and fell to the floor. I guess it is.._

_I felt my body go back into the air. Since when could I fly? I don't have Haply with me..._

* * *

And now I am here, walking the desert with non of my friends by my side.. Where are they? I looked around agian, tugging my scarf up my cheeks to cover my mouth. Suddenly I stopped.

Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue/first chapter finished. How will Lucy get into Fairy tail? How will they deal with Phantom Lord? Is there even an encounter with Phantom Lord?


End file.
